


Reylo pickup lines

by Acer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acer/pseuds/Acer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren's and Rey's awkward pick up lines for eachother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanna be my girl frien?

Red and blue lightsabers collided against eachother as Rey and Kylo Ren stared at eachother's eyes until Kylo said "Hey Rey,roses are red violets are blue wanna be my girl frien?"

 Rey blinked in surprise before saying "What and why didn't you say the D?"

 

Kylo smirked before winking "You will get that later."

 

Since then Rey had avoided kylo's fights.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for these cringing pickup lines....**  

 


	2. Breathing

Rey was climbing to a rocky ruin with Kylo following her who looked very bored. Rey was breathing heavily as she struggled to climb up to the entrance of the ruin as Kylo yawned boredly while glancing at Rey who was breathing faster. Smirking he said "Hey Rey!" Rey turned to look at Kylo as he said "you have trouble breathing right?" Rey slowly nodded not knowing that the next words would make her climb as fast away from the man. "I can make you breathe harder than Darth Vader!" Rey choked and slowly turned to look at Kylo before scrambling quickly towards the ruin.

* * *

**Omg btw that pickup line is from the internet!**


	3. I can teach you the wat of the force

Rey was meditating in the room when she felt Kylo Ren's presence through the force before he spoke in her head.

"Rey I can be your teacher and show you the way of the force..."

Rey snorted before saying "I have you know that Master Luke is a great teacher."

Kylo said slyly "I can teach you  _more_ than the force."

Rey quickly blocked out Kylo Ren's thoughts as he said out loud  "She  _loves_ my pickup lines!"

Hux who was nearby quickly took a turn and walked the other direction.

* * *

**I have no words....I'm so shamed for this....XD**


	4. Kylo Ren's temper

Rey was talking to Finn and Poe when Rey was given a postcard.

Blinking she opened it and read " **I would throw a tantrum over you! Love your fan Kylo Ren.**

 **Ps: Still don't want me as a teacher instead of Luke downwalker**?"

Rey sighed as Poe and Finn laughed.

* * *

**Pickup line from internet.**


	5. The roses are red and sht pickup line

Rey was busy eating her food when a message of a hologram signal came in.

Sighing hoping it wasn't who she think it was-but she was wrong.

Kylo Ren appeared in the hologram as he held a paper before speaking "Darth Maul is red and Yoda is green you activated my lightsaber if you know what I mean."

Rey spat out her food before closing the hologram.

Since that time Rey had refused to answers  any hologram messages.

* * *

**Pickup line from internet.**


	6. At the  jedi temple

Rey was traveling to the jedi temple before she stopped in front of Kylo Ren who stood in her way to her destination.

"Rey!Why you never answer my holograms?!" spoke Kylo Ren as Rey turned the other way before he said "I have one more pickup line!Actually...two."

Rey gave Kylo her attention as he spoke "Rey you are a 9 and I'm the 1 for you!"

Rey face-palmed herself as Kylo continued "you must be the speed of light because time stops when I look at you."

Rey sighed before saying "FINE!I will play with your stupid awkward pickup lines to show you I'm better at them than you."

Kylo Ren snorted "Rey,my pickup lines are purrrect!"

 


	7. Force

Kylo Ren was asleep when his hologram beeped.Annoyed at being awoken he used the force to turn it on.Rey's voice spoke making the dark side user awake in a second as he listened.

Rey coughed before saying "Kylo Ren here is my best pickup line!R4 is red and R2 is blue if I was the force then I would be with you." Kylo'a eyes widen before he whispered "You Rey senpai have noticed me!!!"

Rey grew red in the face before quickly disconnecting the hologram.

Kylo started to laugh happily alarming the stormtroopers who guarded the corridors.

 

* * *

* * *

Pickup  from internet.


	8. Can you feel the force tonight? Ft Poe and Finn

Rey and Kylo Ren were arguing loudly which attracted two friends of Rey who peeked into the bushes.

Before they knew it both force users slashed their lightsaber at eachtother which made Finn sob.

Confused Poe turned to his friend before saying "Wah?Finn why are you crying?"

Finn started to sing "I can see what's happing and they don't have a clue.They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line!Our trio's down to two!!"

Poe blinked at his friend confused "what? "Finn ignored him and instead grabbed Poe's head to face the two fighting force users.

"The sweet caress of twilight.There's magic everywhere and all this romantic atmosphere DISASTER'S IN THE AIRRR!CAN YOU FEEL THE FORCE TONIGHT!!!THE PEACE THE EVENING BRINGSSSSS.THE WORLD FOR ONCE IN PERFECT HARMONYYY WITH ALL ITS LIVING THINGS!!!!!"

Finn was now screaming at the top of his lungs that Kylo and Rey stopped slashing lightsabers at eachtother and saw Poe and Finn with their heads out of the bushes.

Both force users said nothing and just walked away from each other as Finn continued his song with Poe awkwardly standing next to him.

* * *

**_ _ song from Lion king. **


	9. Hux's terrible(I mean it) advice about pickup lines

Hux had never seen Kylo Ren so quiet and contracted as right now.

Kylo was so focused in his mind that Hux could have easily go to Darth Vader's helmet and draw a huge dick on it with the words "you're a little  bitch Kylo!"-not that he actually planned on doing that ....

As Kylo was pondering so very hard Hux decided to ask what he was thinking about.

"Kylo why are you so in thought?" The general asked.

Kylo turned around facing him with his helmet on "I'm  thinking of new pickup lines for Rey..."

Hux rose a eyebrow before saying proudly " I know a great pickup line!"

Kylo stared at him sliently wishing for Hux to continue "roses are red violets are blue I thought Snoke was ugly but then I saw you!"

Kylo stayed slient as Hux smirked at himself 

"Great pickup line right Kylo?!"

Kylo slowly stood up and walked away from Hux " I have a mission..."

Hux nodded before he realized "HEY IT'S FREAKING 2AM!"


	10. Bonus

When Kylo Ren woke up he  _knew_ something was terribly wrong...

For once he felt something   _lacking_ down between his legs and that his chest felt heaver then he thought.Also as he looked around the room he realized he was not in his room at the base but at the Resistance..Could he be captured?

As quickly as he could he jumped off the bed only to scream in horror at the mirror infront of him.

What Kylo saw shocked him.

He Kylo Ren swapped bodies with Rey!

Oh my Force how was Kylo going to explain this to Supreme leader Snoke?

Before he could control himself the door bursted open as Finn and Poe appeared "Rey!are you okay?!"

Kylo could not breath before he fainted.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up he saw his mother stare at him-no at Rey in concern.

"Rey what happened?"

Kylo himself did not know himself what had occured but he knew he had to find Rey-no Kylo Ren.

"Nothing..."Rey  _Kylo Ren_ responded faintly before he tried to find Rey in the force but felt nothing.

 

* * *

When Rey woke up she noticed she was not in her room at all since it was all dark and depressing here.

Before she stood up she realized that her breasts were gone and something down between her legs was added....

Rey also felt she had grown taller before shaking it off only to scream a high pitched scream Kylo Ren never could do or wished for.

in the mirror faced the face of Kylo Ren instead of Rey's face.

Suddenly the door burst end open with General Hux glaring at him "Kylo what the _hell_ was that!?"

Rey- _no Kylo Ren_ spoke raspy "I uh I saw a spider...."

Hux rose an eyebrow before harshly saying "You're the leader of Knights of Ren how the hell are you afraid of force damnit spiders?"

Rey at the moment of weakness started to sob alarming Hux who looked disturbed.

Stormtroopers who walked by stood for a second watching _Kylo Ren_ sob

 


	11. MY 8 PACK

**Dear dai-journal,**

**My Rey of sunshine has rejected me.I feel crushed and broken...**

  
Kylo ren closed his dair-journal before sobbing in the ship.

Hux glanced at him muttering "...i should have killed him when i had the chance..."

Hux winced as Kylo turned to him "I'am not good enough for Rey!?Is it my 8 pack!?IS IT?!"

Hux blinked before coughing but stayed silent.

Kylo continued shouting alerting the stroomtroopers.

"REY!SHE PROBABLY LIKES AN 10 PACK!"

Hux sighed before muttering "I wish I was killed instead of Snoke....."


	12. Burnnnnn

Rey glanced at Kylo.

"Why do I smell fire?"

Kylo smirked before responding.

"it's my desire that burns for you..."

Rey turned and walked out of the ship back towards the resistance.


	13. Hologram calls and Porgs?

Rey woke up from a beeping noise from the hologram.

Annoyed at being woken up earlier she answered the call without checking the caller.

Kylo Ren appeared with messy hair and shirtless.

"Hi Rey...."

Rey groaned before responding.

"What."

"Nothing...love I just want to talk to you."

Rey rose an eyebrow at Kylo's hair before blinking as the hair moved on its own.

"Uh Kylo....what's in your hair?".

Kylo smirked.

"well wouldn't you like to kno-AHHHHH WHAT IS THAT!"

A porg jumped out of Kylo's hair just as Rey disconnected their connection.


	14. Why are you my enemy?

Hux glanced at the sobbing mess called Kylo Ren.

 

"What is bothering you?" Hux knew he would regret it.

 

"REY!I BET SHE ONLY THINKS OF ME AS A ENEMY!"

Hux sighed before muttering "isn't that what you two are?"

 

Kylo turned to Hux.

"NO!I even planned our wedding and kids!Darth Vader junior."

 

Hux felt sorry for Rey at that point.


	15. Riding solo

Rey looked at Kylo with an hopeful expression.

"Kylo-no Ben... please join the resistance...you don't have to be alone "

Kylo blinked before saying "but Rey...."

Rey looked at Kylo's eyes as he continued.

"I've always Ben Solo."

 

 


	16. Sand and sticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

"Rey..."

"What Kylo?"

"Soooo you like sand?"

"....."

"Rey?"

"Bye Kylo"

Kylo protested as Rey disconnected their forcebond.

 

Hux who walked by tried to avoid Kylo but it was too late.

 

"Rey doesn't like sand....i think its a sensitive topic."

Hux blinked as Kylo continued.

"What does she like?"

Hux coughed "Kylo i think we need to focus o-"

 

"STICKS!BITCHES LOVES STICKS!"

 

A few days later.

 

"Eh Rey a present arrived adressed to you..." Finn said as he handed his friend the warped item.

 

Rey blinked before opening it.

"A stick?"

 

 


	17. Scavenger

Rey glanced annoyed at Kylo who stood on the opposite of the battlefield.

 

"Rey...I got another awesome pickup line that i thought of when i was uh-nevermind."

 

Rey blinked before Kylo gave her a wink.

 

"Hey Rey.Are you still a scavenger because i have some junk that hasn't been touched in years."

 

Rey stood there irrtated at the man who still tried to use pickup lines on her.

"Kylo..no Ben...you have to stop these Pickup lines..."

Kylo looked offended.

"Rey i will never stop!"

Rey sighed before saying "Bye."

Above them Finn and Poe were flying witha spaceship.

 

Rey tried to climb on when Kylo launched himself at her.

 

"Argh!Kylo let go!!!"

 

"NEVER!"

Rey tried to move but Kylo held tightly in her waist.

 

Rey gave kylo a kick and he fell into the ground but not before he smirked in sucess.

"HA!I got your lightsaber!!".

 

Rey turned to Finn and Poe.

"Go go just go!"

Poe nodded as Finn said "but what about your Lightsaber?"

 

Rey looked at him.

"We can always get a new one or something or steal it back sometime near the future."

 

Finn nodded as Poe flew the ship and left a happy dancing Kylo behind with Rey's lightsaber.


End file.
